te quiise Olviidar
by pOlii-chan
Summary: songfiic el se maneja en la promiscuidad, mujeriego y depravado. ella dulce e inocente, el la conoce en un lugar, y sin conocerla le quita lo que mas anela, su 2 capiitulos panda y mdo


**Te quise olvidar**

pOlii- chan

El, un hombre de 22 años, aventurero y mujeriego, aun que muy atractivo y con cuerpo envidiable y atlético, tenía muchas chicas de a montón, pues como no, con su pelo negro azulado y sus ojos profundos como la noche. Nombre Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha.

_Yo se que soy poco superficial_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad._

Cada noche una nueva víctima, pero esta noche puede ser algo diferente… o no… encontró a ella mujer perfecta para él.

_Sé que quieres yo también (si te voy a hablar con la verdad)_

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien, (para no perder el tiempo más)_

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré._

Ella, alta, cuerpo modelo y perfecto, piernas muy bien formados, sus pechos perfectos, labios rosados, ojos jade, pelo ¿rosado?, que importa raro pero en ella perfecto, piel blanca como la nieve, calificación 100.

Se acerco a ella, sin temor ni pena, la invito a salir, o a tomar algo, ella acepto, salieron, la conoció a profundo y era diferente a las demás… demasiado diferente.

La invito a su casa, el actuó como un caballero, ella se sorprendía con cada cosa que hacía.

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

__

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

El hacía preguntas y ella las contestaba…

"¿Tu nombre?"- pregunto interesado

"Haruno… Haruno Sakura… ¿y el tuyo?

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Eres ese empresario que es un mujeriego"

"Así que me conoces…"

"Como no…"- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona-"eres el hombre más buscado, menos por mi…

"entonces porque aceptaste salir conmigo

"Solo por que quise"- dijo sonriendo

_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_

_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más._

_Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber (Quiero dejar algo en claro ya)_

_Que igual yo no estaré al amanecer, (Deseo hacerlo todo y nada más)_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes que dos estaría bien_

"hmp… ¿Qué edad tienes?

"20 años… y ¿tu?

"22…mmm eres menor que yo…"- dijo acercándose

- "¿algún problema?"- dijo poniéndose nerviosa

"Me encantan las menores"- diciendo esto la beso con fiereza y deseo

Un sofá, 2 personas convirtiéndose en uno solo, disfrutando del calor y los gemidos de cada uno.

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

El se deleitaba con los suspiros que ella daba, antes de de entrar en ella noto algo, era virgen. El la miro y ella acepto, y entro mas en ella, miro su rostro sentía dolor y veía como salían lagrimas de sus ojos, se las limpio y siguió con su deber.

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, ruge mi nombre así sensual_

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, ruge mi nombre así sensual_

_Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien._

-"Sasu…ke…kun…"- susurro ella al sentir lo que él le daba, solo los iluminaba la luz de la luna, en aquella sala, Sasuke podía ver mejor su cuerpo se sonrojo a notar los suspiros de esta, el la besaba pero ya no era lujuria sino otro sentimiento que estaba naciendo.

-"¡SASUKE-KUN!"- grito ella al sentir el clímax, el dejo su escancia en ella y se tiro sobre ella sin hacerle daño, se puso a un lado, aun respiraban entrecortado y batallaban para regular la respiración.

__

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar._

"sabia…qu…e...me…que…rías…tener…"- dijo Sasuke batallando para respirar-"¿por…que no…me…di…jiste…que eras?

"no… que…ria…arruinar… el…momento…"-dijo ella igual que el…

Paso unos 10 minutos hasta que ya pudieron respirar normal, ella se levanto y cogió su ropa, el solo se limitaba a ver su esbelta figura moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"Sera mejor que me valla"- dijo cerrando los ojos cayendo lagrimas sobre sus mejillas aun rosadas

"como si no tienes auto…"- dijo Sasuke ¿preocupado?

" me iré caminando no te preocupes"- dijo ella frente a la puerta

"no estoy preocupado… bueno adiós…"- dijo frio como siempre

"adiós… y gracias…"- se fue…

A Sasuke solo tenía una duda, por que el gracias… Sasuke empezó a recordar lo que había vivido hace unos momentos, entregarse a ella era tan diferente no era como las demás no…

. 5 MESES DESPUES.

Sasuke ya no podía mas necesitaba de ella, lo había hecho con muchas otras, pero a la mitad veía su rostro y escuchaba sus gemidos.

Hablo de eso con Naruto su mejor amigo, el le dijo que conocía a la chica, ya que Sasuke le había dicho como era y todo, le dijo que era una mejor amiga de su esposa, Hinata, que es la única soltera de sus amigas, ya que espera por alguien, y es Sasuke…

Al escuchar esto Sasuke se quedo sorprendido, por eso lo dejo quitarle su inocencia…

Sasuke Uchiha se sentía un idiota… y quien no… quitarle algo así a una mujer sin conocerla a fondo… Sasuke pudo haber hecho cosas terribles

Pero esta fue la peor.


End file.
